Ghul
The dominant people of their eponymous content Ghulam, the Ghul are rumored to be infused with the blood of djinni. Much of Ghulam is mountainous desert, and this proud race has adapted to the harsh climate through cleverness and pure fortitude. Their empire stretches across the sands, and stands testament to the ambition and enduring strength of the Ghul. Though often the subject of negative stereotypes and mistrust, the Ghul take it all in stride. After all, their empire still stands, while mighty Rannica fell nearly 1000 years ago. They are a people of great pride, and can often be given to haughtiness. 'Lesser' people are simply jealous of the Empire of Ashura, and take out their frustrations with snide remarks and sideways looks. Physical Description Humans belonging to the Ghul ethnic group tend toward tan or dark skin, and full-blooded Ghul have the darkest of wavy, black hair. Their eyes, enforcing the idea that their heritage is not entirely natural, can be yellow, red, or orange, in addition to brown. They are often tall, but this is more of a tendency than a set-in-stone rule. Facial piercings are considered a symbol of status; the more rings, chains, or gems one has pierced in one's skin, the more noble of standing that person is. To help fend off the powerful heat of their natural habitat, Ghul often wear loose, airy linen clothing over their whole body, which shields their skin from the sun, while allowing lots of air to pass through. For formal wear, women wear sheer veils over their faces, and men wear turbans with feathers or gems in them. Culture and History Most, but not all, Ghul live under the dominion of proclaimed god-king Ashur. According to lore, this divine emperor inhabits the body of one chosen priest and governs the Empire of Ashura physically until the body is exhausted, and then chooses a new body in which to dwell. Because farmland is at such a premium in Ghulam, early Ghul societies congregated around the River of Spirits, which cuts a swath through the continent. Land is fertile around the river, and there is also plenty of fishing to be had. Inevitably, fighting erupted between the tribes, and many were driven away to hunt in the deserts. They tamed the raptors to use as mounts and eked out a rough life from the unforgiving dunes of sand. In time, a charismatic hero by the name of Ashur rose up from the desert tribes, claiming to be driven by divine inspiration. He led his people in a conquest of Ghulam, eradicating the worship of the old gods, and naming himself the one true god of the Ghul. Names Ghul children are given a name by which they are called their entire lives, and are also given either a patronym, with the father's name being preceded by the prefix ''bin-''. Male Names Azir, Bahram, Casper, Darien, Faruq, Hakim, Jahad, Jabari, Rajahim, Xerxes Female Names Aaliyah, Banu, Djamilah, Esfir, Fatimah, Ishtar, Jasmin, Laleh, Nuha, Sahar Surnames bin-Alar, bin-Darien, bin-Jahad, bin-Xerxes